She is queen
by Di.M.H
Summary: Freddy is about to do something that he has been wanting to do for a while. With the help of his friends; he finally builds the courage to do it.


She _is queen_

 **Di.M.H: "Hey guys, this is weird huh, uploading two stories for two days in a row. Anyways, I've been wanting to write this fanfic for a while now and now I go that chance. I hope you guys like this. This is would be my first fanfic for this ship. That's all for now guys and remember to LIVE ON!"**

#

Freddy Fazbear was sitting in the back room thinking to himself. He let out a sigh when he heard a loud ban coming from outside the door. He got up and opened the door to find Foxy lying on the floor with his face covered in dust.

"What is going on out here," Freddy asked.

Bonnie popped his head out from the kitchen and saw Freddy standing there. He tried to disappear into the kitchen when Freddy noticed him.

"Bonnie," he called, "what were you two doing?"

"I was just fixing the oven when Foxy came in and started messing with it," Bonnie explained.

"Why would he do that?"

"Ask him Freddy."

Freddy looked down at Foxy. Foxy coughed up dust as he sat up rubbing his head. He looked up at Freddy and waved with a guilty look on his face. Freddy knew that he did something that would get him in trouble.

"Foxy, what did you do," Freddy asked eyeing him carefully.

"Tried to jam the wires together," Foxy whined like a little pup.

"I told you that wouldn't work," Bonnie called from the kitchen.

"Oh shut up Bon," Foxy barked.

Freddy looked around the room and noticed that someone was missing. He hadn't seen her all day so far. He was beginning to wonder where she could be.

"Bonnie, where's Chica," he asked.

"Dealing with the guard," Bonnie called back.

They heard the door close from the hall that led to the office. Foxy jumped to his feet and headed into pirate cove. Chica came into the room murmuring under her breath. Freddy's face turned red when he saw her. Chica sat down at a table. Freddy walked over to her.

"Chica," he said, "can I have a word with you."

Chica looked up and waved to him before walking over. Freddy rubbed the back of his head as she approached. Chica smiled at him.

"What's up sweetie," she asked, "did you need something?"

"Well no," said Freddy, "I wanted to know if you would like to join me for a walk."

"Sure, I would love to Freddy."

She took his hand and they headed to the main entrance. Foxy peered out from pirate and saw them leaving the pizzeria. He called out to Bonnie.

"Its show time," he called.

"Right, be right there bud," Bonnie called back.

#

Freddy and Chica walked down the sidewalk heading to the park. They got the park and turned into the main entrance. The night sky was lit up with the stars. They walked down a path that led to the lake. They came to the lake to see a table with a white table cloth over it. Two candles were lit and were sitting on the middle of the table, a vase of yellow roses were sitting on the table. Chica gasped as she saw this. Freddy smiled.

He led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit down in. Chica smiled and sat down. Freddy pushed her chair in before going to his chair. He sat down and smiled at her. Chica looked at him in surprise.

"Freddy," she said, "what is all this?"

"I wanted to do something special for you," Freddy replied, "to show you my love."

"Oh Freddy, this is so sweet."

"Well then, let's eat shall we."

He clapped his hands and Golden Freddy appeared with a tray of food for them while Bonnie came out with another tray of drinks. They set them down in front of them before disappearing into the shadows.

"Freddy, what is all this?"

"Just enjoy yourself Chica, you'll find out later."

#

"How is it going out there," Foxy asked as Bonnie came back.

"So far, it's looking good," Bonnie replied, "do you remember your part?"

"Yeah, when the music starts I come out."

"We should get ready," said Golden Freddy, "it's almost time."

"I hope this goes well," said Bonnie, "those two deserve each other."

"I'm right with ya pal," said Foxy, "hopefully this goes well."

#

They had finished eating and sat there with the full moon reflecting into the surface of the lake. Freddy stood up and made a gesture with his hand. Bonnie came out with his guitar in hand and began to play. Freddy walked over to Chica holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance," he asked.

Chica smiled and took his hand. Freddy pulled her up to her feet and they began to dance to the music. Golden Freddy appeared with Foxy. Golden Freddy held up his hands creating lights that were flowing in the air. They stood there watching them dance. Foxy winked at Freddy; who looked over at them. Freddy winked back as he continued to dance with Chica.

The music soon came to a stop and now they just stood there. They kissed wrapping their arms around each other. Bonnie began to play another song this time much softer than the first one. Freddy looked into Chica's eyes before getting down onto one knee.

"Chica, my beautiful queen" he said, "The day you agreed to be my girlfriend was the happiness day of my life. I love spending time with you every day. I would give you everything if you asked for it. When I see my future I see you there right beside me. I want nothing more than to be by your side every day for the rest of our lives. Chica the chicken would do me the honors and become my wife?"

Foxy walked over and held out a small box. Freddy took it from him and opened it revealing a beautiful ring. Chica covered her mouth as she gasped. She looked at the ring then back at Freddy. She wanted nothing more than to marry him. He was her teddy bear after all. She could feel tears of joy run down her face as she smiled at him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him hard. Freddy held her in his arms as he returned the kiss.

"Yes," she whispered in his ear.

"I will marry you Freddy Fazbear."

Freddy smiled and stood up. They kissed again. Foxy, Golden Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other smiling. Golden Freddy cleared his throat getting the couple's attention.

"Let's celebrate," he said, "this is a happy day for you two,"

"You got that right," said Bonnie smiling.

"Let's hear it for the happy couple," said Foxy coming with five glasses of champagne.

He passed four glasses to the others and kept the fifth glass for himself. They cheered and clanged their glasses together. They drank the champagne.

"So, Chica," said Foxy, "does this mean that we have to start calling you boss now?"

"Yeah, does it," Bonnie asked.

"What do you think," Chica asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm thinking we're screwed, right Foxy,."

"Yeah me too Bon."

They all laughed.

"Congratulations you two," said Golden Freddy.

He held up his glass of champagne that had been refilled into the air.

"To Freddy and Chica," he said.

"To Freddy and Chica," Bonnie and Foxy repeated holding up their glasses.

They took a sip. Freddy and Chica smiled at each other then turned to their friends.

"Thank you all for your help," said Freddy, "without you this won't be possible."

"Anytime," they replied as Freddy and Chica turned to each other smiling.

"I love you Chica," said Freddy, "my beautiful queen."

"I love you too Freddy," Chica replied, "my sweet lovable teddy bear."

They kissed and the others cheered.

#

The end


End file.
